Friend
by guerrero
Summary: Sam needs a friend. Some boys in his class take an unfriendly liking to him. Set when the boys are young.


**Wish I owned more than the plot. But unfortunately, that's not the way life works sometimes.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **I live in New Zealand so our school system is different than Americas. I did do some research but I apologize if something doesn't seem right.**

Sam hated starting over - new school, new friends, new teachers; over and over again.

He'd just started becoming real good mates with Joe in Bayport, when his father had come home, in a hurry, explaining that they were leaving...now. This devastated Sam. It was Joe's birthday on Friday and his father had given him permission to attend.

When bringing this up with John, the reply had been, "I'm sorry son, but you shouldn't get so attached. You know that we move a lot. You should know better."

"But.."

"No Sam," had been the curt reply.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders when Sam had looked at his older brother for support.

'That's not going to happen again.' Sam mumbled to himself, folding his arms as he sat grumpily down in the back seat of the Impala. "The next friend I get, I'm gonna keep."

"What was the son?" John asked. John looking in the rear vision mirror at his youngest as he backed the car out of the car park at the motel they had been staying at.

"Nothing." Sam told his father.

That had been a week ago now. They had moved from the State of New York to New Hampshire, and we're now staying in a motel in Belmont. Both boys had started school four days ago, Dean in high school and Sam at elementary. Sam was having problems making new friends.

"You're such a freak," a boy in his class whispered behind him.

It all had to do with the two boys who sat behind him in class.

"Why does he even know this stuff?" Neil whispered to his friend Kyle.

Sam had gotten to know both their names on his first day when they started teasing him for answering the questions that their teacher asked her class. Then during lunch they made sure that the rest of the class didn't sit with him or hang out at all. The boys threatening the other kids by saying "if you became friends with the new kid then you're not our friends anymore."

Sam figured the rest of the kids were afraid of Neil and Kyle and tendered to do what they said.

In a way, Sam didn't mind at first.

"We're only going to be moving again soon," he had told himself on his way home from his second day of school.

But now...Sam really wanted a friend.

"I miss Joe, Dean." Sam had told his older brother one night while their father was out. The boys were lying on their bed in front of the T.V watching cartoons.

Dean sighed, he knew this was coming. It happened every time they moved. Sam made friends in every school he had been too and then they had to up and leave. He himself used to struggle but had learnt pretty quickly not to get too close to others to make it easier to leave.

Sammy was different. Sam managed to open up to people more than Dean ever had, and his personality meant that he had a strong, friendly relationship with the kids in his class. So leaving them, especially without getting to say goodbye, was extremely hard on the youngest Winchester.

"I know, Sammy." Dean reached over and ruffled his brother's hair.

"He was really cool and at his party, his dad was gonna show us spy stuff and I like his older brother. Did you meet him? He was cool too, you guys woulda..."

Dean tuned out to what Sammy was saying. He'd met Joe's brother once, just briefly. The kid was a year or two younger than Dean but from what he saw when walking Sam to Joe's place, Frank seemed to care for Joe just as an older brother should, so Dean felt secure in leaving his brother with Frank and Joe and their family.

Realising it had gone quiet, Dean replied with a "Yeah, I know kiddo" and pulled Sam into a side hug.

'Do you think we can stay here for a while?"

"You know the rules Sammy," Dean replied.

"I know, but still…"

Dean shrugged and went back to watching T.V.

Thinking back to that night, Sam was starting to wish that they wouldn't stay long this time. In fact, he was seriously hoping that his father would come bursting through the classroom door, quickly explain to Mrs Pennington that he was picking up his son, and leave with Sam right then and there.

"Stupid freak" came from behind him.

Sam sighed. Trying, but failing, not to let what was being said effect bell rang releasing everyone for the beginning of the weekend. Sam would met Dean on the way back to their motel and they could watch movies. Sam wouldn't have to think about Neil or Kyle until Monday. He would be with his older brother and he would be safe.

Sam slowly packed up his books, placing them into his bag. He wanted Neil and Kyle to leave first so that they wouldn't catch up with him on the way to Dean and tease him again.

As he packed up, he listened to what the others were up to over the weekend. Julie was going to Lisa's place for a sleepover. Jason was having a going away party tomorrow as he and his family were off to Australia on Monday to live. The voices gradually diminished as everyone slowly exited the classroom.

As the last of the voices faded, Sam looked up from his cleared desk and realised that it was now just Mrs Pennington and himself in the room. Not feeling like talking to his teacher, Sam hurried to the door but was not quick enough.

"How are you finding it her Sam?" Mrs Pennington asked him.

"It's OK."

"It's just that you don't seem to have made any friends."

Sam could see that his teacher was concerned, but dreading to think what Neil and Kyle would do if he told her about them, he quickly replied "It's alright Mrs Pennington, I don't like having many friends and it takes me a little while to get to know people."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Sam continued before she could say anything.

"I've got to go, my brother will be waiting for me."

Sam turned around and exited through the doorway before she could say anything more.

Once off the school grounds, Sam relaxed. He didn't like people asking questions, especially teachers. They'd first start asking questions about school life and then the next minute they'd have the cops investigating because his family is not like other families. Mind you, this hadn't happened to his family yet but everyone says that's what happens.

Taking a shortcut through the park on his way to met Dean, Sam thought about his family. Yes, his father was hardly ever home and sometimes Dean and him had nights where they worried if John ever would come home. But when he was home, he would spend time with Sam and Dean which Sam was grateful for. He didn't like some of what his father did or said, but he still loved him. He taught Sam and Dean things that Sam knew he wouldn't otherwise learn.

Then there was Dean. Dean was like a guardian angel. Always protecting him when Sam needed it. Sometimes Dean would come home with a black eye after teaching some kids a lesson or two about not picking on Sam.

Sam loved his older brother. Dean was always there for him, taught him stuff, and was his best friend.

"Well, look who we have here."

Sam stopped thinking about Dean then and looked around him. He was by a group of trees at the far end of the park. Dropping down from some of the trees were three boys. Kyle, Neil, and a slightly older boy Sam hadn't met but had some of the same facial features as Neil.

Sam cam to the conclusion that he was somehow related to Neil.

As the three boys surrounded him, Sam began to worry. Dean had started to teach him to fight, but Sam knew that if it came to that, then he would have no chance against these three. Sure he knew how to throw a punch, but Dean had informed him that there was not much weight behind it and had gone on to show Sam why he needed more weight.

"It's Freakazoid," Kyle remarked. The other two chuckled as they closed in around Sam. "You shouldn't be here geek boy."

The older boy, whom Sam didn't know the name of, sneered. "Go back to where you came from."

Then it came.

Sam was trying his best to watch what the three of them were up to. But with one behind him, even though he was moving around to try and keep all of them in his vision, they wouldn't fall in with his plans and Neil suddenly pushed him from behind. Lurching forward, Sam was truly afraid. Kyle grabbed him before he fell on the ground. Sam threw a punch at Kyle but it was easily dodged and Kyle kneed him in the abdomen. Sam cried out in pain, wrapping his arms around himself. Everything Dean had taught him clean from his mind. He needed to get away and fast.

"You're pathetic." Neil's friend remarked, punching him in the face while Kyle still held him.

"Hey!"

Kyle through Sam on the ground and looked up.

Neil proceeded to kick Sam until suddenly he was tackled to the ground Neil cried out. But before anything could happen, the weight on top of him disappeared.

Sam glanced up from where he lay. Another boy had joined the fight and he was standing in front of Sam, protecting him. He looked around, Neil was on the ground while the other two were looking slightly confused as to what had happened.

"Leave him alone." The new boy stated. He looked about the same age as Neil's friend, Sam observed, but slightly bigger.

"Stay out of this T.C." Neil's friend said. "This is none of your business."

"What's he do to you James.?" T.C asked. Not backing down at all.

James huffed.

Kyle leaped forward, trying to get in a surprise attack on T.C while he was talking, but to no prevail. T.C acted with ease and floored Kyle.

James held his hands up in defeat. Knowing he was no match against the guy in his class.

"Let them know that if they mess with the kid again, it'll be twice as bad." T.C informed James.

"Are you alright?" T.C bent down to Sam and offered him a hand.

Sam had uncurled himself from the beating Neil had given him and watched the scene. Upset but not wanting to show it, Sam took the offered hand but looked down as he was helped up, hiding the grimace of pain as he stood.

"I'm fine." Sam mumbled.

"Come on. Let's get away from these guys." T.C suggested.

He lead Sam away from where James was helping Neil up.

Turning the corner, T.C stopped Sam. "Sit down against the fence."

"I'm fine."

"I know that, but I need a rest."

Sam knew for a fact that T.C didn't need a rest, but he was thankful that T.C insisted. Sam sat and T.C followed.

"I'm T.C."

"Sam."

Sam looked up next to T.C. "Thanks for that back there."

"No worries. They're bullies and needed to be put in their place. I've been waiting a long time to be able to do that. Now let's see the damage they've done."

"I'll be fine." Sam insisted. He needed to get going, Dean will be beginning to worry about him.

"I know that," T.C reassured him. "But it's better to check anyway. You have a bleeding lip and I'm sure you're gonna have a headache. Besides, I decided last week that I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up so I may as well start young."

T.C grinned as he turned more to face Sam. Holding up his hand and four fingers in front of Sam's face, T.C asked. "How many fingers?"

"Dude! Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Come on man. You got punched in the face. For all you know, you could have a concussion and not know it." T.C grinned. Liking his new role as 'Doctor.' "Besides, they do this on T.V all the time so it must be right."

Sam looked strangely at him.

"I'm waiting," T.C waved his fingers.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Four. Happy?"

T.C grinned. "What about your teeth? Got them all?"

Sam, worried, quickly brought his hands up to his mouth and felt around inside his mouth with his fingers and sighed with relief as he felt all teeth were still in place while nodding to T.C.

"Good. What about your tummy?"

Sam suddenly became self-conscious that he would want to look.

It must have shown on his face because T.C continued. "Bro, I don't want to look. I just want to know if it hurts enough to get a real doctor to look at it."

Sam sighed in relief. He was not lifting his shirt for anyone.

"It's sore." Sam said, as he softly palpated his abdomen. "But I've had worse."

T.C looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. Sam slowly pushed himself up, grunting along the way, and leaned against the fence.

"Thanks again T.C."

"Wha-" T.C stood up also.

"I'm late meeting my brother and he's gonna flip."

"I'll walk with you." T.C stated.

Sam looked at him and opened his mouth.

"I'm heading that way anyway." T.C carried on.

Sam shut his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. Walking side by side, the two soon exited the park.

"So, what are you up to this weekend?" T.C asked Sam.

* * *

Dean had been waiting for 20 minutes for Sam to turn up and he was becoming anxious. Ever since they had moved to Baymont, Sam had either been on time or early, never late. Dean knew he was having trouble fitting in at school but thought he just needed to find his niche.

About to go look for him, he noticed Sam turned onto the same street Dean was on.

Dean was shocked. His little brother had brought someone with him. He'd never done that before. Even with Joe.

As they walked closer, Dean could tell they were fully engaged in a conversation. Dean smiled, he hadn't seen Sam this happy since Sam had met Joe. Watching, Dean suddenly marched towards them. Furious. Reaching them.

"What the hell happened Sammy?"

Dean had seen the split lip and dried up blood. Reaching out his hand, Dean tilted Sam's head up and gave him the once over.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

Turning to T.C Dean continued. "It better not have been you."

T.C stepped back, hands out in defence.

"Cut it out Dean." Sam pushed Dean's hand away. "It wasn't T.C. He stopped them before they could do much." Sam defended his new friend.

"They?!" Dean practically yelled. "Who are they? Where are they?" No one hurt his little brother and gets away with it. Especially when it wasn't even odds.

"Bro, it's sweet." T.C remarked. "They won't be getting to Sam again."

"Yeah Dean," Sam said. "T.C took care of it."

"You got hurt."

Dean wanted to know the extent of his little brothers injuries.

"I'm fine Dean."

"Cut lip, black eye tomorrow probably, and maybe bruised tummy or something." T.C butted in, wanting to make sure Dean knew. " They kicked him there a few times."

"Dude!" Sam complained.

T.C shrugged. He didn't care. Realising that he wasn't really needed anymore, he said "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" to the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, but...don't you live this way?" Sam was confused.

T.C was making like he was going to head back the other way.

T.C grinned. "Na, only said that to make sure you got to your brother in one piece."

"Thanks man. For stepping in." Dean said, grateful to T.C.

T.C. nodded to Dean.

"OK, tomorrow. Thanks." Sam thanked his new friend.

T.C. waved, turned, and headed back in the direction they came in.

"You sure you're OK, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother again. This time more sympathetically.

Sam just nodded. Turning, they both headed towards where they were living.

"So, T.C?" Dean asked.

"Dean, he's awesome. He kicked ass. He's a year above me, and he likes the same stuff I like. We're hanging out tomorrow to -"

"What does T.C stand for?" Dean interrupted his brother before he got too carried away.

Sam stopped short, thinking. Dean continued a few steps more before stopping and turning around to look at Sam.

Sam looked up. "I didn't ask. I'll try and ask him tomorrow."

Dean turned and continued walking. He knew that wouldn't happen. The way Sammy was acting, he would have forgotten about finding out his name by the time they got to the end of the road. Dean chuckled to himself after realising this.

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later**_

"It's alright Sam. We'll keep in touch. Here's my email address." T.C handed his friend a piece of paper. "When you get one set up, email me with it. That way we'll never loose touch."

Sam was devastated. He had come home from school yesterday and his father had told him that they would be leaving in two days time. Being too upset with his father, Sam hadn't bothered to ask where they would be heading, but now he was wishing he had so that he could tell T.C.

The two had hit it off ever since that time six months ago. Even Dean had become good friends with him. So T.C was the first person Sam had told the next day when he got to school. T.C, upset as he was, tried to keep his friend in high spirits all day and walked Sam home after school, handing him his email address when they arrived.

"Promise?" Sam asked, taking the paper. Even though he knew that T.C would.

"Promise." T.C replied affirmatively. "Gonna miss you bro." T.C slapped Sam on the back.

"You too." Sam copied. Neither boys wanting to actual hug each other.

"See you whenever." T.C waved goodbye, turned and left Sam to pack.

"He's a good kid. Gonna miss having him over." John came up behind his youngest and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. T.C had been over a few times that John was home.

Sam looked up at his father and smiled. This time, when they left, Sam would not lose touch with his friend. Sam put the important piece of paper with the important email address into his jeans pocket.

"So, where are we moving to dad?"

 **Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
